Loser
by aphtrashbin
Summary: It's anti V-Day at Qdoba, and Alfred's just getting a damn burrito, when he accidentally hits a guy who is totally drunk off his ass. USUK. Sweethearts Day 1: Valentine's Day


Alfred wasn't kidding when he used the phrase "forever alone". He had never found someone he could really get in touch with on that higher level playing field, beyond like, one night stands, yanno?

He was a sophomore at college, and was on his way home from Qdoba, having gotten their anti-valentines day free burrito, which was goddamn music to his ears. He was but a poor broke college student, and like all events where _free food _is involved, there is instantly a need to go get it.

He walked out of the crowded restaurant, where the line had gone out the door, and evaded the complicated battlefield of the outdoor mall's parking lot, heading over to his shitty car, which needed, like, _everything _replaced, unlocking it and throwing the burrito into the passenger seat, in its _rightful _place, since, lets be real here, food was his lover at this point.

He started up the car, and turned on his speaker way loud, blasting Uptown Funk before he backed out of the space and struggled on the now mechanized warfare, his vision not the best at night without people driving like _fucking_ idiots.

Oh well, right? Nothing Alfred could do about that.

He thought he was in the clear when he ran into a guy who had been jaywalking and hadn't seen the lights of his car (Somehow? Even though his high lights were up as well?)

Eh. Either way, he got out of this car, freaking the fuck out, and went to go see the guy who he had hit at…at most, 35 miles per hour…it was probably slower since Alfred had hit the brakes as soon as he'd seen him, but the man was unconscious over the hood of his car.

He got out his phone, and immediately called 911, hysterical, before he heard the man groan a bit, and Alfred told them quickly that he was alive and moving now, and then, gave them his location, and turned on his hazards so that other drivers wouldn't make the same mistake he had.

Well, this wouldn't be good for his insurance, he thought, darkly, already calculating how much this was going to jack up his insurance, when the man stood shakily. "Ugh." He held his head, staggering weakly, and Alfred caught him.

"Sir! You, uh, are hurt! Don't move, okay!" Alfred said, trying to get him to sit down again, people starting to stop in the area nearby to check on them.

The blonde, who was bleeding a bit from his head, looked to Alfred confusedly. "Are you my date?" He asked, blinking.

"Uh, no..?" Alfred said, looking confused.

"Oh…too bad, you're hot." Alfred noticed his incredibly huge eyebrows, and his bright green eyes, before the man passed out in Alfred's arms, making him freak once more.

XXXXX

In the 12 or so hours that followed, Alfred watched the man, Arthur Kirkland closely, feeling relieved to know that the man had been drunk, and now knowing that it wasn't all his fault for hitting and putting this man in the hospital.

Arthur was a _riot_. IHe was a senior at Alfred's school, and had a bunch of stories that bordered the area from funny into damn _hilarious_.

He explained to Alfred that he had just had way to much to drink before his date, and that was why he had been wandering into the wrong part of the street with an oncoming car. 

It was fucking hilarious that this man kept hitting on him, since being run into by a car would definitely high on Alfred's list of top things to make you hate someone.

But, Alfred wasn't complaining- he welcomed the attention, in fact. He had been at Qdoba getting his "I'm single and hating this holiday" burrito just that night, but perhaps he wouldn't be in that state for president's day weekend?

They'd see.

…

Arthur was certainly hell-bent on it- that was for sure!

In fact, that next morning, when Arthur was released, much to Alfred's surprise (the good kind, thankfully), Arthur asked if he could bunk with him for a few days, and so they could get their "Relationship" started, waggling his eyebrows and making Alfred laugh, telling him he was still clearly drunk off his ass, to which Arthur only shrugged, and agreed.

XXXXX

A/N: Just a silly actual v-day fic! Happy Valentines Day everyone!


End file.
